


Together

by RedDeadEye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, soft fic, thats all it is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeadEye/pseuds/RedDeadEye
Summary: after cleaning up what they could manage of the city for the day, lio and galo relaxed together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> aCK this is very very short i know. i just wanted a lil fluff for my boys, they're very comforting for me :] i hope you enjoy ♡

the aftermath of the world almost being obliterated was a clean up for the burning rescue team. day after day they all set out to fix the destruction that was caused during the attempted take off and the massive fight between galo, lio, and kray. the burning rescue now included lio as a loved member, and a sore loser when it came to who got what cleaning task each day.

after a long day of work, galo and lio were completed with their tasks, luckily they had both gotten it easy this day, while everyone else was still cleaning.

the two of them sat in the break area of the rescue building, simply talking about whatever came to mind. after a while itd branched off into the events of what had happened.

"you know, i'm really happy you're still standing, lio." galo said softly.

"i'm happy to be here. i'm quite glad you knew how to help me."

a blush spread across both their faces as they started to remember what had taken place.

"heh," lio mumbled. "if only i were conscious for it.."

"what was that?"

"a,ah, nothing really,"

"noooooooo!! you gotta say it! come on! comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeonc-"

"aaGh, fiine, idiot. basically, i guess," lio began to sit up from his seat and moved over to galo, slowly starting to sit on his lap. "i may have said this."

lio gently pressed his lips against galo's. they parted, showing each other that they both had a red glow spread across their cheeks. 

they could tell in the other's eyes that they both had a desperate need for more. galo leaned back in for a deeper kiss. they both craved each other's touch, both yearned for the other's affection. it'd felt that despite just starting to understand each other not long ago, they were destined to cross paths.

they both pulled away, panting slightly to catch their breath. they both smiled.

"i, i like you, a lot, i, ahh i just-" galo was cut off by another kiss from the shorter boy.

"i love you, galo."

"i love you too,,,"

lio cuddled up to galo under his arm. they both started to slowly fall asleep, after being so tired from clean up, they both needed a nap.

after running for so long, lio finally felt safe. he didn't have to run anymore. he felt as though while next to galo, nothing could hurt him. he finally felt content.

galo gently kissed his head before falling into sleep.


End file.
